Simplemente Problemático
by Chibbiruchi
Summary: Casos problemáticos, resueltos por quién odia los problemas... one-shots


**_Otro One-shot quiza haga mas, quiza no, aunque lo dudo…_**

**_Espero q lo disfruten, se supone que deben reirse -.-_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Simplemente Problemático**

**Comisaría:**Konohagakure

**Detective: **Nara Shikamaru

**Caso nº: **351

"_**¡OH no! Quiero ver, reconocer y encontrar al que se comió las galletas de Gaara**_**"**

Ya eran la 1 de la mañana, la noche apenas empezaba, la luna llena, la espesa niebla, y lo único que faltaba el aullido ¿de los lobos?, debo estar loco. No es para menos, yo dormía placidamente en casa y sólo por que soy un buen detective me han despertado.

-Problemático…

Susurre mientras me abrigaba, como hacia frío, las hojas de los árboles caían debido a la gran brisa y se regaban por todo el panorama, las ramas chocaban entre si, haciendo extraños sonidos, y con la iluminación de la luna lo único que los nervios ópticos podían formar era formas de monstruos o cosas parecidas, no es que estuviera asustado, solo no me agradaba, era problemático, simplemente problemático.

Luego de tanto caminar, no es que no ganara suficiente para comprar un auto, es que simplemente seria problemático, estar pendiente del combustible, de las fallas, las señales de transito, los peatones, problemático, muy problemático, además caminar no le hacia daño a nadie, y la comisaría quedaba cerca de su casa, eso si, la comisaría, pero la casa de su jefa… ¡no! Eso si que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, pero el deber manda y si no cumplía sus órdenes no lo dejarían en paz.

Finalmente llego a su destino, una casa no muy pequeña para ser de la comandante, pero en fin la tipa era una apostadora, y siempre perdía. Que se le puede hacer, ese es su hobby, no la culparía, el mío es tanto o peor que el de ella, _sentarse en el pasto a ver las nubes_, original podría decirse pero al menos no causaba perdidas monetarias, o al menos eso creí cuando me corrieron de la plaza de la ciudad, donde había muy un gran y legible letrero que decía "no pisar el césped", traté inútilmente de defenderme alegando que "no lo pisaba solo estaba recostado en él" , pero fue inútil así que mi _querida_ jefa tuvo que sacarme de la prisión por haberme negado a pagar la multa, un solo favor que le debía y la muy astuta se aprovechaba.

Se escucha el rechinar de la puerta, en señal de que esta siendo abierta seguido de un muy sonoro y tétrico "AAAHHH!" Aparentemente de mujer, pero no, fui yo, ese grito expreso lo que sentí desde lo más profundo de mí ser al descubrir el secreto de Tsunade-sama para mantener esa apariencia de "20 y ya operada". Era horroroso, espantoso, escalofriante, terrible, horrible, terrorífico, abominable, atroz, espeluznante y se me acabaron los adjetivos, espero que hayan captado el punto… su cara era templada por unos ganchos laterales que la sostenían y estiraban, eso sumado a que en lo que espero sea su rostro era cubierto por una especie de sustancia verde de dudosos ingredientes, para mi era solo vomito y esas pinzas que sostenían los que alguna vez creí como "hermosos mechones dorados" al muy clásico estilo "doña Florinda", vestía una bata de abuela, con la cual se delataba la edad, eso sumado al reflejo de la luna llena y las coincidencias son grandes, que justo cuando volví a mirar su cara un rayo se cruzo haciendo la vista -si era posible- mas traumatizante de lo que era… y si fue posible.

-AAAAHHH

La veterana apoyada en la puerta solo arqueo una ceja ante la reacción del chico, rodó lo que parecían sus ojos al notar el detallamiento del detective Nara, nada raro viniendo de él, era un gran analista, flojo y todo para el era "problemático".

-AAAHHH!

-que problemático- susurro para si mismo mientras se sobaba el gran Chichón en su cabeza, provocado por la gran fuerza y difícil carácter de la comandante, su jefa.

Abrió un poco más la puerta en señal de que pasara. Debía ser algo sumamente importante para que me llamara a estas horas, quizá el robo de un banco, un museo, la desaparición de Sasuke, el porque ya no hay ramen en Ichiraku desde que Naruto trabaja allí, un secuestro, o el asesinato del 4to alcalde mientras jugaba con los zorros del zoológico, debía ser algo grande…

-Un robo…-decía mientras caminaba en dirección al minibar, casa pequeña eso si, pero ni muerta le iba a faltar una botellita de su mas preciado liquido, el sake.

Lo que sospechaba, ¿del banco? O ¿seria del museo? Quizá ¿diamantes? ¿zafiros? ¡ya se! seguro algún pergamino que conten…

-de unas galletas-dijo con toda la calma que nunca se veía en ella, mientras se servia una copita del dichoso sake.

Luego de recomponer mi postura ante mi reacción de "me haz llamada a la una de la mañana para que investigue el robo de unas GALLETAS"…

-Lugar de la escena del crimen-al menos debía ser a lo grande, que fuera un almacén ¡que fuera un almacén!

-la mansión Sabaku no-dijo para luego tomar un sorbo de su copa y poner la cara "te hago un favor con la chica, ganándote a uno de sus hermanos".

Era lo que me temía las galletas pertenecían a –Gaara!- ahí si que el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo sin ninguna parada, ese si que era de temer, parecía un psicópata, siempre jugando con arena y cargando su osito, algún día maduraría. Y pensar que tendría que soportarlo si quería estar al lado de la hermosa Temari, de solo pensar en ella me olvido de las nubes, y de lo problemático del mundo, pero luego me trae a la realidad y recuerdo lo problemática que es ella.

Me ofreció una copa, ¿Qué diablos pretendía? Primero me dice que me da el caso para ganarme el corazón de Temari y darle una buena impresión a la familia ¿que pretende dándome una copa de licor? Derrotar mi esfuerzo por conseguir agradar a su familia…

Le dije que no se molestara, le pedí el teléfono, raro fue que me dejo usarlo, llame a mi fiel acompañante, luego de insultarme por la hora en la que lo llamaba y explicarle que era un simple robo, luego de volver a insultarme por despertarlo para que investigáramos un robo, suspire con cansancio…

-te llevare una bolsa de papas fritas…

-ya salgo para allá

es bueno conocer a tus amigos…

Colgué y me despedí de Tsunade-sama, solo me advirtió que me apurara con el caso ya que como todos sabíamos que Gaara era algo _inestable_ y se ponía como loco y pues… podría matarnos.

-simplemente problemático…

Salí hacia la farmacia, la única cosa que trabaja las 24 horas del día, para conseguir el pedido de mi gor… _rellenito_amigo.

Al llegar a la estancia luego de haber _caminado algo apresurado _ya que como antes lo he mencionado el panorama era algo… problemático y lo problemático no es agradable no es que tenga miedo solo que no es agradable… lo problemático seria…

-¡SHIKAMARU!

Que Ino este de turno en la farmacia-la única con servicio las 24 horas- con su voz chillona y gritando a todo pulmón tu nombre, como si no tuviera suficiente de que preocuparme, ahora esta revela mi identidad. Problemático. Luego de un sonoro suspiro, y tratando de quitarme el dolor de cabeza masajeándome las sienes, logre soltar:

-Hola Ino

-¡¿QUÉ TE TRAE POR ACA?!- ¿por qué tenia tantos ánimos?

-Unas papitas de queso extra grandes- las favoritas de Chouji

-¡ENSEGUIDA!- mas dolor de cabeza.

-Dame también unas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza

-¡AQUÍ TIENES!-Grito al fin con mi pedido en sus manos, pague mi deuda y me despedí:

-Adiós Ino ¿Podrías empezar a hablar como persona civilizada? Ah! Y deja el RedBull, te hace daño…

-AMARGADO!!!

Y ya no se que tanta otra cosa me dijo porque volví a caminar apresuradamente hacia la comisaría, donde ya se hallaba mi fiel amigo, y no hablo de un perro.

-¿Diamantes?

-No

-¿Autos?

-No

-¿El Banco?

-Tampoco

-Shikamaru…

Fue bueno saber que tenia las mismas expectativas que yo, para evitar conflictos mayores le arroje la bolsa extra grande de papitas de queso.

-Galletas

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Recuerda: papitas de queso extra grandes- Supuse que estuvo de acuerdo porque abrió la bolsa y comenzó a tragar como una… comenzó a _comerlas civilizadamente_.

-Son de Gaara- Luego de practicar la maniobra de heimlich, debido a que se atraganto con las papitas que le había comprado para que se tomara con _calma_ la noticia. Irónico ¿no?

-Comprendo por lo que sufre Gaara - me dijo- La vida es tan injusta que es capaz de quitarte a tu gran amor, ese que es el único capaz de complacer al estómago.

No me sorprende lo poético de mi querido amigo, esa clase de comentarios son frecuentes en él desde que intento hacer legal el casamiento con la última papita de su empaque. Sin mas preámbulos-exceptuando el hecho de que tuve que esperar que Chouji se terminara la bolsa de papas de queso _extra grande_ y que se recuperara de la perdida luego de haberse comido la _última papita _(una _posible_ esposa)- nos dirigimos inmediatamente con nuestro equipo estilo CSI hacia la escena del crimen.

Al llegar a la mansión Sabaku no -Chouji condujo la patrulla- me pregunte si realmente Temari valía la pena -Y si que la valía- y ví pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos en unos segundos, el aspecto de la mansión, cubierta de ¿arena? No me extraña… un montón de árboles secos a su alrededor, el jardín hasta los cielos y la mayoría de las esculturas decapitadas, de hecho, hay una leyenda de que la esculturas pertenecen a algunos pretendientes de Temari que no tuvieron suerte, dicen que están hechas de arena y pegamento, una especia de "mezcla especial".

De nuevo el miedo tuvo el camino libre por todo mi cuerpo, incluso sentí una gotita de sudor en mi nuca. Problemático.

Nos recibió un tal Yashamaru, un tío, según nos dijo, con una muy gentil sonrisa, trate de hacer memoria, estaba casi seguro de que había visto su rostro en algún lado, deje el asunto de lado y comencé a caminar por donde nos había indicado. La mansión estaba muy bien decorada, al estilo colonial, pero no tan vaporoso.

Al llegar a la escena, vi el rostro sorprendido de Temari ¿Qué no nos habían llamado? Note que Kankuro no me prestaba atención y que Gaara se preguntaba internamente si seria mejor hacerme estatua o degollarme o picarme en pedacitos o alguna otra de sus sádicas ideas. Sin mas decidí ponerme a trabajar, mientras mas rápido fuera todo, mejor. Me coloque los guantes, la evidencia no debía ser perturbada, tome una pinza y una lupa de mi equipo estilo CSI y me acerque cuidadosamente al platito, con las manos en alto para que Gaara viera que no le iba a hacer daño, mi querido compañero, se dedico a fotografiar la escena desde distintos ángulos y le dio el pésame a Gaara por su perdida.

El susodicho platito, era de color blanco, de porcelana de esas que cuesta un ojo de la cara, tamaño mediano, estaba colocado sobre una bandeja de plata en la que se encontraba un vaso de leche por la mitad, en el plato sólo se hallaban unas pocas migajas. Mientras me concentraba podía oír algunos murmullos de Kankuro preguntando si ya podía irse a dormir, de Temari tratando de consolar a Gaara, diciéndole que atraparían al culpable y que mañana haría mas galletas.

-Un momento-sentí como todos miraban mi espalda-¿este vaso estaba lleno?

-Si - era la voz de Gaara

-Si es así sólo puedo deducir que no se las robaron. Lamento informarles que las galletas han sido devoradas, y el culpable tuvo que tomar de la leche para no atragantarse -anote mentalmente el comprarle algo de beber a Chouji la próxima vez que le comprara una bolsa de las dichosas papas- puedo deducir que fue alrededor de la medianoche por el rastro de leche en el vaso. Realmente lamento su perdida, haremos lo posible para atrapar al culpable.

Vendría lo que yo me temía… debía interrogarlos.

El primero fue Kankuro, por el simple hecho de que quería volver a dormir, me platico de lo que hizo en ese día, que desayuno, que almorzó, a cuantas novias visito, que programa de televisión vio, y que se fue a dormir. Y yo aun no le había preguntado nada..

-¿Dónde estuviste a las 12 de la noche de ayer? - ¿o era de hoy?

-En mi cuarto, antes de que lo preguntes, dormía-Ya este me caía bien, me ahorraba saliva.

-¿tienes pruebas de ello?

-Temari fue a despertarme, supongo que es suficiente.

-Sep, ya puedes irte.

Al salir de la habitación, vi a Chouji dormido en una esquina, Gaara mirando fijamente el plato que alguna vez contuvo sus queridas galletas y por ultimo a quien buscaba, Temari. Me siguió dentro del despacho que ella misma dispuso que usara para interrogarlos.

Me hablo de un sinfín de cosas que me hacían dudar de si en realidad quería o no con la chica. Me dijo desde a que hora se había levantando-incluyendo las centésimas!!!!- hasta de que color era la ropa de la tipa que daba las noticias a las 11 de la noche, pasando por supuesto por qué hizo durante todo el día, como lo hizo y cómo se sintió mientras lo hacia, me sentí como una clase de psiquiatra tratando a una neurótica depresiva compulsiva, por que ooh si, ese día Temari había ido de compras y note lo compulsiva que es cuando de comprar se trata, según lo que oí, compro 15 pares de zapatos, 3 azules, 4 rojos, 2 verdes, 3 marrones y 3 negros. Admito que me gusto oír cuando describió la lencería que había adquirido, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Soy un chico, ella una chica… con dos hermanos completamente locos. Problemático.

-¿Qué hiciste a la medianoche?-la mirada que me lanzo al interrumpirla, fue TÉTRICA.

-Dormía hasta que Gaara me despertó, diciéndome que sus galletas no estaban.

-Muchas gracias por tu cooperación- te digo que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, en diferentes partes del jardin trasero.

Salimos inmediatamente de la habitación, Chouji aún dormía, y Gaara aún contemplaba el plato, al recordar que él era el siguiente, todo lo que había vivido esa noche y las miradas asesinas de Temari me parecieron simples paseos a un parque soleado con nubes lleno de mariposas y un suave pasto, no , espera, ese es mi paraíso… demonios…

-Gaara, acompáñame-el aludido me miro como quien no quiere separarse del cadáver de un ser querido. Ah! Si! y con ganas de matarme. Problemático.

Lo seguí al despacho, mejor ser precavidos, no vaya a ser que le diera una de sus inestabilidades emocionales y pagara conmigo su depresión por las galletas. Se sentó justo en frente de mi y de nuevo di gracias a las nubes por que las miradas no mataran. Luego de un largo y _problemático_ silencio. Sentía como el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo con forma de mapache se incrementaba e inundaba la habitación, eso sumado a que tenia unos grandes y brillantes ojos amarillos que seguían cada uno de tus movimientos, te vigilaba, era realmente perturbador, teniendo en cuenta que, tengo al ser mas perturbador en frente de mi, trataba en todo lo posible de no hacer contacto visual, trate de no mirarlo fijamente, me distraía con el librero a su espalda incluso trate en lo posible ignorar su fino y blanco bigote. Puedo concluir exitosamente que esta no ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Qué hiciste ess-ttt-a n-nn-ooochchchche?-genial, ahora tenia el síndrome Hinata.

-Estuve en mi habitación, mirando a la ventana.

-¿Qué veías?- no creía que Gaara fuese el sucesor de Jiraiya en esa materia, quien lo creeria…

-La luna

-Ahhh-Buuu eso no te lo cree ni Naruto, serás Jiraiya II a partir de ahora!- Ahora dime como encontraste las galletas, digo el plato sin ellas…

-Como te dije, miraba a la Luna, cuando era pequeño no dormía, nunca, pero desde que Temari me da galletitas con leche antes de dormir, puedo hacerlo, esas galletas son vitales para mi. Mi metabolismo es extraño así que debo esperar a las 12 de la noche en punto para poder comerlas. Esta vez me distraje mucho viendo la luna y me quede hasta las 12:01 y cuando fui por mis galletas, ya no estaban, llame a la policía y luego se me ocurrió despertar a Temari, y de ahí supongo que ya sabes todo.

Recordé todos los años de entrenamiento policiaco para controlar mi rostro y no dejarlo marcado de por vida con un tic en el ojo izquierdo y expresión de _"Eres un enfermo!!! Son unas estúpidas galletas!! A la policía??? Psicópata" _aunque imaginarme en un cielo lleno de nubes con forma de Temari y eso funciono mejor -recordé que Gaara es su hermano menor, su _preferido_. Temari tiene unos gustos… ouch-problemático.

Luego de recuperar la compostura, y suspirar una preocupante cantidad de veces, decidí interrogar a algunos vecinos -que ya estaban despiertos por el escándalo (?)-les pregunte si habían visto algo sospechoso, alrededor de la medianoche, claro aparte del psicópata pelirrojo berreando por galletas… todos respondieron que no sabían nada. Sin embargo, el vecino de la casa que queda justo al lado del cuarto de Gaara dijo que escucho un ruido realmente peculiar, algo parecido a un ronroneo o ronquido, no supo definirlo.

Incluso me monte en el techo de la casa a ver si hallaba alguna pista y me encontré con un sujeto de pasada edad, algo _rellenote_-no quiero decir gordo no sea como Chouji con ese asunto-vestía una chaqueta de un rojo brillante, al igual que sus pantalones, llevaba un gran cinturón negro amarrado a la cintura y un simpático gorro en forma de cono con una pelotita en la punta, tan blanca que parecía una bola de nieve una esponjosa colita de conejo o una suave nube. A simple vista era el atuendo perfecto para el invierno, ¡pero estamos en verano! Le pregunte si sabia algo sobre el caso y se limito a decir "no es mi época" pude notar eso con su ropa. Problemático.

Volví a la casa, mientras Temari, Gaara me escudriñaban con sus miradas, mi fiel compañero, aun dormía, me fui en su dirección y con un toque en su frente lo desperté, se desesperezo mientras yo suspiraba, de nuevo en una preocupante cantidad de veces, había olvidado que me faltaba interrogar a alguien…

-Temari…puedes llamar a tu

-¿No te parece extraño?-me interrumpió Chouji

-¿Qué?-pregunte _algo _irritado

-Míranos, Temari, tu y yo, bueno yo no tanto, tenemos cara de zombies, desearíamos estar en nuestras camitas, acurrucaditos, arropaditos y dormiditos, pero fíjate en el del tatuaje ni pizca de tener sueño.

-Eso es por que el sufre de un trastorno, algo así.

Un momento, dije mientras alce mi mano y mi mirada se perdía al horizonte al mas vago estilo de _Es tan Raven_, comencé a atar los cabos sueltos.

_cuando era__ pequeño no dormía, nunca _- peor ya no era pequeño!

_estaba colocado sobre una bandeja de plata en la que se encontraba un vaso de leche por la __mitad_….

_me distraía con el librero a su espalda incluso trate en lo posible ignorar su fino y __blanco bigote__- _¡¡¡Gracias al cielo poseedor de nubes, que no lo hice!!!

_escucho un ruido realmente peculiar, algo parecido a un ronroneo o __ronquido-_Ya lo tengo!!!

Al recuperarme de mi trance, pregunte:

-¿Gaara ronca?- a Temari pareció desencajarla la pregunta, pero enseguida respondió.

-Si, usualmente lo hace

-¿es sonámbulo?

-…

-AJA!!!-COF, COF Chouji se dejo llevar….

La tarde siguiente le presente el reporte a mi jefa…

**Resolución del caso n°351: **robo de galletas en la mansión Sabaku no

_Nara Shikamaru junto con Akimicha Chouji, nos dirigimos inmediatamente al lugar del crimen, luego de inspeccionar la escena del crimen y de interrogar a posibles sospechosos, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que Sabaku no Gaara, es sonámbulo y esa noche se quedo dormido mientras observaba a Luna -cosa habitual en el- alrededor de las 11:50 y las 12:01 de la noche pasada por lo que __**él **__se comió __**sus**__ galletas. EL caso estuvo claro en cuanto fue notado que el vaso de leche junto a las galletas estaba medio vacío, _

_(estaba medio lleno Shikamaru!)_

_Como decía el vaso medio lleno y se podía notar un fino bigote de leche sobre el labio superior de Sabaku no Gaara, se hizo las pruebas respectivas de ADN para verificar que su saliva fuera la del vaso, y así lo fue por consecuente no se puede aplicar ningún castigo (lamentablemente) al culpable, debido a que fue el quien cometió el "crimen" de robarse sus propias cosas (tienen que estar bromeando, ¿realmente debo poner esto en el informe? ¿realmente debo hacer un informe sobre __**este**__ caso? Ya te dije que si Shikamaru)_

Luego de hacer el bendito informe sobre el caso, y de terminar mi turno en la comisaría, decidí irme junto a mi rellenito amigo a un parque cercano a matar el tiempo- Gracias al cielo poseedor de nubes no se considera un crimen- yo disfrutaba de la vista del cielo, tirado en el pasto - esta vez si revise, no, no había letreros- mientras Chouji se devoraba una bolsa súper mega extra grande de sus papas preferidas, mientras oía como masticaba, había algo que aun me molestaba y no era precisamente la manera de comer del gordito.

-No interrogamos al tío-lo dije como para que no fuera escuchado, pero que él me oyó.

-¿Qué tío?-pudo preguntarme mientras se atragantaba de papas

-al que nos abrió la puerta donde los Sabaku-dije mientras enarcaba una ceja

-Claro que no , tu pasaste como perro por tu casa

-Recuerdo que se llamaba Yashamaru, no estoy loco

-Te digo que salir con esa chica te hace daño, pero tu no escuchas

-¿uh?

-Tu sales con la chica y se te contagian los trastornos de los hermanos…

-¿¿¿???

-¿Qué Gaara no te dijo porque no podía dormir cuando era pequeño?

-Umm no

-Por que se murió su amado tío, Yashamaru y él lo veía en sus sueños

-¿¿¿¡¡¡_QUE_!!!???-Declarado oficialmente esa como la peor noche de mi vida-Problemático…-dije mientras me volví a perder en las nubes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¿Fin?--------------------------------------------

**_Acepto desde Reviews hasta pingüinos de peluche (los "colecciono", llevo 4 u.u ayuda!!!) amo los pingüinos :D eeh también acepto amenazas (siempre y cuando no sean cumplidas ) y ehh criticas, críticas constructivas o al menos díganme que si se rieron D:_**

**_Verdad? :D_**


End file.
